temmiecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The SBnS Movie 2
(the film opens with the Warner Animation Group Logo, followed by the Temmie Central Movies and Polar Inc. logos, all commentated once again by Bill Cipher) Bill: (commentating) Oh baby, we're back! Y'know, people say sequels are never as good as the original but I just think people need to stop complaining and just hands down give us their money. Oh, oh! Warner Bros. Animation Group! Screw you, Paramount! (laughs) Right, Temmie Central Movies, great studio but I do think they should stop making SpongeBob n' Stuff movies, y'know what I mean? Temmie: (in the Temmie Central Movies logo) tem 4 1 is very offended! Bill: (commentating) Oh, shut up you! Now, this is where things get interesting. Polar Inc. and Temmie Central Movies are practically the same company! I mean, c'mon! It's not like- oh! Shh, shh! It's starting! (dramatic music plays as the logos fade to black and we see SpongeBob with a paper bag running through Bikini Bottom, causing some chaos, as he narrates) SpongeBob: (narrating) My name is SpongeBob SquarePants. People say I'm defender of the sea. This is my home, Bikini Bottom. I saved it once from what they know call the evil colours. Sounds a bit racist but who cares, Anyway, you know that story and THIS is another story. I had thought a great evil, but the greatest evil was right around the corner. It was- (SpongeBob reaches his house, rings the doorbell and three children answer) Kid 1: Daddy! SpongeBob: (narrating) My children. (thunder is heard and he stops narrating) Hey there, kids! Reuben, Jake and Felicia. Why don't we put some dinner on the table? (they cheer and SpongeBob enters, he goes straight to the kitchen and takes three microwave meals from the bag and puts one in the microwave) So, where's Mummy? Felicia: She's cleaning upstairs. SpongeBob: Great! How long has she been back for? Reuben: Not long. SpongeBob: Well, after dinner, maybe we should all go out somewhere? Jake: Like the park! SpongeBob: You're damn right, Jake! Or, maybe we could go- All Kids: Jellyfishing! SpongeBob: Which is why I got you (takes three shiny nets out of the bag) all three new jellyfishing nets! (they cheer) I am the best parent ever! (cut to the next morning, SpongeBob gets out of bed and goes to brush his teeth, afterwards he takes of his pyjamas to reveal he is already wearing his clothes, he then puts on his work hat and sets of to work, this is accompanied by song) She is crazy like a fool What about it Daddy cool She is crazy like a fool What about it Daddy cool I'm crazy like a fool What about it Daddy Cool Daddy Daddy Cool Daddy Daddy Cool Daddy Daddy Cool Daddy Daddy Cool She is crazy like a fool What about it Daddy Cool I'm crazy like a fool What about it Daddy Cool Daddy Daddy Cool Daddy Daddy Cool SpongeBob: (he exits the house with his spatula in hand and is greeted by a woman) Oh, Sarah! Nice to see you coming here so early. I'm the only one up so far, please remind LightBob to take her homework to class and- that's it! I'll pay you when I get back. Sarah: No problem! It is such an honour to be working for the defender of the sea, I just love helping out around the house. Sponge: Yeah, see you later! Sarah: See you! (Sarah enters and SpongeBob heads off to work) She is crazy like a fool (Squidward joins him) What about it Daddy cool She is crazy like a fool (Patrick joins them too) What about it Daddy cool I'm crazy like a fool What about it Daddy Cool (three Temmies join them) Daddy Daddy Cool Daddy Daddy Cool Daddy Daddy Cool (Sandy joins them) Squidward: (sings a verse) I'm the daddy! Temmies: yaYA!! Squidward: I'm the man! Temmies: wut Squidward: A daddy is a man who has a plan! A plan is a man who's a daddy who's a fan who's a rapper who's awesome who's squid did didd- (they arrive at the Krusty Krab as the song abruptly finishes as Squidward notices that Mr. Krabs was watching him the whole time) I, uh- I can explain. Mr. Krabs: Squidward... You're in a... 'good' mood today. Squidward: Oh, I am! Today's the Bikini Bottom Talent Contest Auditions! I'm gonna win for sure! (enters) Mr. Krabs: Hmm... Patrick: I'm entering too! My act is called 'We Are All Living Orgasm-isms'. (enters) Temmie: its kite clear dat webuh're goigg to win (the Temmies enter) Sandy: I'd like to see anyone of bring down my amazing inventions. (enter) SpongeBob: Oh no! The auditions are today? And right after work too! I'm gonna have to move some things around on my schedule. Mr. Krabs: Everything OK, defender of the sea? SpongeBob: No, boss! Not at all! Everything is just fine... (enters) Mr. Krabs: Hmm. (walks in as we see an outside shot of the Krusty Krab, with a flashing sign with lights on the roof saying 'Patties Cooked by Defender of the Sea!', ths song continues as we see the talent show auditions) Squidward: I'm crazy like a fool What about it Daddy Cool I'm crazy like a fool What about it Daddy Cool Daddy Daddy Cool Daddy Daddy Cool (the judges sigh and we see another audition) Plankton: It's everyday bro With the Disney Channe flow 5 mill on YouTube in six months Never done before (next) Patrick: (in a banana costume) I'm a banana, I'm a banana, I'm a banana, LOOK AT MEH MOVE! (next)